Wake Me Up
by Kira-QueenOfDarkness
Summary: Yes, the title is thought of by listening to Bring Me To Life. This is a FxF story that is rated for gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay. I know I have a LOT of crap I need to work on, but this is a story I really need to write before it takes over my brain. Yes, I will admit, I am a HTF fan. And FxF is my favorite pairing. I will also be doing a Mew x Mewtwo story once I get a few chapters on my different stories up. Illusions of Time is on a stand-still until MoonlightNightmare admits tha it's her turn to start the God-forsaken thing! As of Change of Heart, I'm still working on that. I'm probably not gonna make a Lemon out of this. I don't really write them.**_

_**NO FLAMES!**_

_**Reviews are loved. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree**__** Friends.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dawn Of A New Day**

**(Flaky's POV)**

I couldn't help myself being drawn to my friends, who were standing in the middle of a soccor field. I slowly made my way over to see what was going on. Splendid and Splendont were standing in front of the group, counting out the people. The blue haired boy shook his head and glanced over at the red head.

"We don't have enough. We'll at _least _need twelve people to play even a small game." Slendid sighed. In the group of eight I could see the fimiliar faces. There was the blue haired Petunia, the little Lammy, Toothy next to Handy, silent Mime, joyful Giggles with her boyfriend Cuddles, and silly Lumpy.

I took a deep breath and approached them.

"Um, m-may I j-join?" I asked, trying to ignore the glances towards me and my sudden appearance. Slendid smiled.

"Of course, Flaky." He said calmly.

"Well, we still need one more." Splendont pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Mind if I join?" A shiver grasped me as I heard _his_ voice. I looked with the others to see Flippy making his way over. As I joined the rest of the group, fear held me in his cold claws.

"We don't mind." Splendid said, nodding towards the young war vet. Splendont grinned.

"Now we can finally get this done." He snarked towards his good counterpart.

"Fine. Since this was your plan, you get to pick first." The boy glared towards his darker half.

"Good. I pick... Handy." He said simply. The orange haired boy went over.

I bit my lip, wondering whose team I'd be on.

"I pick, Flaky." Splendid said. _**(A/N- You had to see this coming.)**_I went over and stood behind Splendid.

"Petunia." Splendont said. She went over to him.

"Toothy."

"Lumpy."

"Mime."

"Cuddles."

"Lammy."

"Feh, Giggles."

"Flippy." The green haired boy was the last one called. And... He's... On... The... Same... Team! I felt terror strike me again as realization hit. I glanced at him uncertainly, but looked away before he could notice.

"Let the game begin." Splendont grinned with those words as he told everyone where they were to be. Splendid turned towards us.

"Okay, I want Flippy and Mime to take over towards the center. Toothy, you stand over towards the left, and I'll be towards the right. Lammy, you stand closer to our goal, and Flaky, you're in charge of making sure they don't score a single point."

Everyone nodded, even me. I knew I could do this. I knew soccor. I've played before when I was little. I could do this. We went to our posts just as Splendont's team took theirs. Handy was their goally. I stood back and watched as the game started. Everyone moved so quickly. I watches as Petunia stopped a few times to adjust her sandles and how Lammy looked so confused as the others went after the ball.

_She has no clue what to do..._ I realized as she held 'Mr. Pickles'. I felt sorry for the girl. The game was over soon enough. It was a tie of 2 to 2, due to the fact Giggles tripped and hurt herself an hour into the game. Cuddles left to take her home and patch her up. Soon enough, everyone drifted away. My thoughts were turned to home. I still had to take care of Ash, my dark gray goldfish I won at the carnaval last week.

As I started to walk away, I head someone behind me. I looked and my eyes met the forest green ones of Flippy.

"H-hello, Flippy. M-may I h-h-help you?" I managed to ask as the images of Evil flashed into my mind, making my stomach tighten in fear.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hand out some time. We haven't lately. How about tomorrow?" He asked, turning his head.

I couldn't say no. He was too kind. Well, when he was normal. I fought between my choices.

"I-I guess..." I told him after a moment of silence. He grinned.

"Okay, just come over to my house, okay?" He asked. I nodded reluctatly. When he was far enough gone, I bolted. Fear had engulfed me. When I got home I finally noticed how badly I was shaking. I took a deep breath and forced myself to think happier thoughts. My eyes wondered over to the living room. I guess, until I was tired... I could watch a movie...

I walked into the living room and looked beside the tv, into my box of movies. I grabbed one I had seen a thousand times and put it in. After I clicked play, I don't know where I was in the movie, but I eventually fell asleep on my couch.

* * *

_**Okay, please leave honest thoughts and no flames on those who don't like the paring. Which makes me wonder why you're reading it anyway...**_

_**Oh, and btw, keep a look out and tell me if anyone is OoC (out of character). I haven't seen the show in a good minute. ^^'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is my chapter 2. I hope you all are loving the story. Now, let us go to the reviews. Of, I forgot to add this: They _ARE_ human._**

**_Guest: As you wish_**

**_MoonlightNightmare: Thanks, and you enjoy :D_**

**_Courier 7: Heh you have a point ^^''' I'll try to do better in this and later chapters. Thanks so much :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**What's Around the Corner**

**(Flippy's POV)**

I took a deep breath, completely relaxed. Well, other then the pang of nervousness in my chest. I was actually amazed she said yes. Normally she would've said she had to do something else. I was so glad.

_**She's only going because she fears** **you.**_

The voice... It was him... Evil...

_**Admit it, you know it's true.**_

"It's not!" I shouted, standing alone in my living room.

_**You know it**_** is.**

I had no clue why, but Evil was being persistant today.

_Look, we're only going to see a movie. Can you leave me alone just for that amount of time._

**_And WHAT do I get out of this, Flips?_**

_Does it really matter?_

**_If you want the little girl to live the rest of the day, yes._**

_I... I'll..._

**_You'll?_**

_I guess I'll let you do SOME killing. But no hurting Flaky._

**_Now that's a_ deal.**

I could feel him grinning. I knew he was. I took a deep breath. I needed to stay calm. Stressing out will let Evil take control. I closed my eyes and reopened them. I grabbed my jacket and brushed out my hair. It was time.

I had everything planned. I was going to stop by her house early and surprise her. But not too badly. Then, we were going to see a movie, then I'd walk her home. It was simple. Nothing wrong with that, right? As I walked down the street, a fimilar face popped up. It was Splendid. I felt my chest tighten. He was always trying to get close to Flaky. It drove me crazy. It was like he didn't trust me.

_Calm down, Flippy, no need to get worked up. Remember what you have to look foreward to._

I kept on telling myself this till I got to the creamy white house I knew was Flaky's. Her shades were down, so I couldn't see in the house. But it was obvious by the glow from the window that she was awake. I walked up to the light tan door and knocked. After a second or two of standing there, she opened the door. Her ruby eyes looked up at me.

"O-oh... H-h-hey Flippy." She said in her small, nervous voice. I smiled.

"Hey, I came early to pick you up."

"T-that w-w-was nice o-of you."

"If you're ready, we can leave."

"R-r-right. L-let my g-grab m-my keys." She said, hurrying to the kitchen. I glanced around the living room from where I stood. It was so neat and clean. Flaky was back before I knew it, "R-ready."

"Okay." I said with another smile. Her small one appeared. After closing and locking the door, we left. There was a silence between us until we got there.

"S-s-so, what a-a-are w-we g-gonna wa-watch?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"I'd recomend 'the Darkest Hour', it's really good." I looked towards the voice in front of us. It was Petunia, standing behind the counter in her neat little uniform.

"I-I-I g-guess, if y-you w-w-want to." Flaky said, her gaze falling on me. I nodded.

"Sure."

I handed over the money and she handed us the tickets. We were given some popcorn and soda by Nutty, who I was amazed I could understand mby how fast he was talking on his suger rush. Lumpy, who was taking tickets, nodded to us.

I handed over my ticket, and Flaky gave him hers. The tall boy nodded again, his light blue bangs getting in his face as he did so.

I took Flaky to the best avalable seats. I held my breath again. I had never seen this movie, or heard much about it. All I knew was that it was very popular in our small town. I glanced down the rows to see Giggles and Cuddles sitting next to each other, hand in hand.

I felt a pang in my chest.

_Could I ever get Flaky to feel the same way towards me?_

My mind went back to that night when I needed a ride, and poor Flaky was petrafied to the point she attacked out of fear.

_**Why are you worrying over some crazy little thing like that?**_

_Not now, Evil!_

I shook my head. As if that would get rid of him. A glanced over at Flaky. She was watching the trailer that was playing right now. I looked to the screen, waiting for the movie.

* * *

**_Cliff Hanger! Ha!_**

**_Hmm, Flippy watching the Darkest Hour. This should be fun. Remember to leave comments and I think I forgot to add that they are human._**

**_*looks at top* Huh, already said that._**

**_And don't worry folks, Lumpy will have a chance to talk. In the next chapter._**

**_Anyway, no flames on the two parings that have been made obvious. FxF and CxG._**

**_Get ready for some major gore in the next chapter._**

**_Enjoy :P_**


	3. Chapter 3

**htfigirl: thanks :D I will write the next chapter!  
**

**Flipped Out Soldier: Glad you like it! I'll keep on working!  
**

**Sorry if I'm taking forever! School and friends ^^'  
**

**BTW, Flips, I know you :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**Their Blood Will Paint the Walls  
**

**(Flippy's POV)**

The movie started our pretty good. It was two friends traveling to Russia. They were starting a business and found out someone stole their idea and they weren't too happy about it. It seemed really good so far, and I really liked it. I saw as the friends went into a bar and tried flirting with two girls there. Again... Tried.

**Can this be any lamer?** Growled Flipqy in my head.

_Quiet!_ I snapped at him. I knew I'd regret that when I fell asleep tonight. I always did.

"W-wow..." Flaky's voice brought me back to the movie theater. I looked on the screen to see bright light drifting to the ground as if they were large snowflakes. It was so beautiful, so peaceful, but something wrong stirred in my stomach. It was like something bad was gonna happen. Then suddenly the lights started to attack!

I could hear the screams echoing in my ears! The screams of pain! The screams of fear! I felt so lightheaded, so sick. I said nothing to the red head to my left as I got up and dashed out of the room. I stumbled my way to the bathroom and clamped onto the edge of a sink as I started to catch my breath. They were still echoing in my head and everything slowly seemed to grow distant. I could hardly feel the cool sink or hear the sounds of feet heading towards me.

"Flippy...? ... ... okay?" It was Lumpy. I knew his voice. But, even that was faded. I felt the world slip away from me into darkness.

**Flipqy's POV**

"Flippy? Are you okay?" The blue haired moron asked as he walked towards me. I knew Mr. Goody Goody was down for the count and it was my time to shine while I had control. I looked over at him and grinned, showing my sharp teeth.

"I feel great." I said slowly. He looked over me, confusion on his features.

"You seem different... Did you cut your hair?" He asked, looking into my eyes. He's so stupid that there was no humor in him! It annoyed me so much on how idiotic the fucker is!

"Yes, a hair cut. Let me show you how it went." I said, my grin not even fading from his stupidity.

"Okay." He said with a grin. I wasted no time. I went to where there was little space between me and him, pulled out my bowie knife, and slit his throat, letting his head tumble to the floor. Even in death, he still had that stupid grin.

I strolled out the door, red tainting the black tee and camo jacket Flippy picked out this morning. I saw at register where they had bought the tickets, Petunia was applying nail polish to herself while Nutty was plopping a handful of skittles into his mouth. The skinny, sweet-toothed idiot spotted me and our eyes locked onto each other.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-"

"What is it, Nutty?" Irritation filled her voice, and it was on her features until she saw me. The it was fear. Oh the beauty of seeing it the eyes of others.

As I made my way towards them, I could see Nutty tremble worse then he normally does. I widened my grin and he took off, tripping on his own too feet right as he was out from behind the stand. He looked up at me and a squeak of fear escaped him. I drove the blade into the back of his neck and let him go limp before turning to Petunia. She had jumped over the stand and was reaching for the phone on the wall across from her. I dashed at her and held the knife to her back.

"You wouldn't want to do that, miss. You might get hurt." I warned her. She flinched as a pressed the blade against her sundress. She turned around slowly, something in her hand. A red mist came at me and suddenly my eyes were burning!

"You bitch!" I hissed, digging the bowie knife in her stomach and ripping it out. My eyes were screaming in irritation, but I could see the red mix with the bright yellow. I moved again and stuck the blade in her throat. A gurgling sound came from her as blood seeped out of her throat and mouth. Her eyes were wide in fear and all I did was laugh. She pulled herself away and put her hand to the wound. It wasn't too long before blood ran down her hand and her arm. A squeak escaped her. I knew it was because I had ruined her dress with her own blood. Fear was dominate in the way she moved. I got close again and slashed the blade across her face. She screamed at that. She screamed that I was ruining her 'beauty'.

A noise caught my attention. A figure had escaped into the drive way, but vanished out of sight. I left the bloody mess of a girl as she collapsed into a pool of her own blood. I walked out the door and looked around.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are." I called. I got no response. The only sound was distant heavy breathing. I followed that. As I approached a large gray and silver van, I heard the sound of quick feet trying to flee. I rolled over the front of the van and landed on my feet.

No one was there. But I could still hear them breathing heavily as they hid. I looked under the van, but saw no feet on the other side. No. They were four cars away and moving slowly. Whoever it was, they were young and wearing black dance shoes. Something caught my eye. A little pickle. I grinned as I picked it up.

"Well, well, Mr. Pickle, seems you'll be my next victim." I said loud enough for them to hear. I heard the sound of shoes hitting the cement as Lammy and her head of curls appeared in front of me.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything to you!" She cried out, her large eyes filled with tears. I dropped the pickle and picked her up.

"The how about you?" I asked, slamming her into the side of the van. She let out a loud cry and fell to the ground. She whimpered as I pulled her face-to-face. She was shaking like a leaf and I loved it. I threw her on the ground **((A/N- Love to anyone who gets the joke))**. A crack echoed through the graveyard of a parking lot and blood was pouring from her head. Lammy looked up at me, her eyes pleading that I let her live. I put my foot on her throat and stepped down on it. There was a crunch, a weak scream, and then silence.

_My work here is done._

Then I looked to the rest of the town.

_But not my work there._

* * *

_**Read, Enjoy, and have a Panda.**_

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter.**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**Flippy: I'm sorry guys!**_

_**They'll forgive you.**_

_**Flippy: Really? :')**_

_**No.**_

_**Flippy. D':**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright. I'm now getting this chapter up! Raise of hands on who all was waiting.  
_**

**_That's what I thought._**

**_Flippy: You gues do forgive me, right?_**

**_They said they do_**

**_Flippy: 3_**

**_Kato_****_: Alright. I'll continue :)  
_**

**_BardOfZombies: I will! :3_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Stanger**

**(Flaky's POV)**

I'm glad. I'm glad I knew I sensed something wrong. I knew it was going to be bad the second the explosions happened. The moment he left, I hurried out of that place. I wasn't going to be a victim. I did feel bad for leaving, though. Somehow I felt really bad for him...

I find myself odd for feeling sorry for him. I mean, sure, we were once so close, but he scares me... As I reached home, I pulled out the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door to my house.

At least I was safe there.

At least nothing could hurt me.

As I gazed out behind me, an unsettling feeling made my stomach turn in angles I didn't even know stomachs could turn. There was a killer out there. One who stopped at nothing until his enemies where dead. I close my eyes.

_All will be better tomorrow._ I promised myself, opening my eyes and stepping inside of the house. I quickly locked the door behind me and made my way inside. I made my way to my bed and laid down.

"All will be better." I promised myself, hoping the whispered words would seal the deal I made with myself.

I must've fallen asleep, because the last thing I remember was laying down in my bed. As I got up, I looked outside. It was sunrise. Surely Evil was gone and everything was happy again in the town.

I quickly switched into a new shirt and pants. I made my way outside, grabbing my keys and locking my door after stepping into the cool air of the morning. I took a few steps before hearing someone walking towards me. I looked to see Mr. Mole tap tap tapping away on the ground with his cane.

"M-morning, Mole." I said to the blind, violet haired man.

"Hello Flaky." He said, waving at the speed limit sign next to me. I managed a smile before walking on. Everything was normal again.

Good. I like it that way.

No evil Flippy.

No worrying about dying.

No sudden occuranc-

_Who's that?_ I asked myself, seeing someone wobbling weakly through the forest and to the town. He looked half dead already.

I don't know what made me do it, but I ran over to him. He collapsed right as I got to him.

"Sir?!" I asked, panicking. He mumbled something. His light brown hair was a mess and his whole body looked like he was just pushed off a mountain. He managed to lift his head and when he starting speaking, I had no clue what he was saying.

Whether it was because he was to weak to speak, or whatever other reason there was, I couldn't let him suffer. I managed to pick the boy up and bring him to the hospital.

"What's his name?" The doctor asked me, which was Sniffle.

"I h-have no c-cl-clue... H-he was half d-d-dead when I fo-found him..." I informed the blue haired boy. He nodded and inspected him. He lifted a pair of dog tags that had been dangling around the boy's neck and scribbled something down on his notes.

"Interesting."

"W-what?"

"These dog tags remind me of you-know-who's. The name on them is Mouse Ka-Boom." He said, loud enough for me to hear, but it didn't echo in the room.

"Y-you d-don't think h-h-he kn-knew Flippy, do you?" I asked out of curiosity and concern.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll find out." He informed me. I nodded, looked at the unconscious figure, then looked back at Sniffles.

"C-can you call m-me when he w-wakes up?" I asked.

"Of course, Flaky." He said, kindness in his tone.

"I-I'll be heading o-out then." I said, turning and heading for the door.

"Bye." He called to me. I called bye back, but he probably didn't hear me. I sighed and stepped outside once again.

I needed to know.

I needed to know about Flippy.

I'm hoping this Mouse Ka-Boom guy can help me.

God, please let him help me...

Please...

* * *

_**Chapter's a little short, but I finally though of what I was going to do.**_

_**For those of you who want to know why Mouse Ka-Boom is alive, it will be explained in the next chapter.**_

_**Bu-bye you beautiful people. **_

_**Until next time! :)**_


End file.
